memory_alphafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
2013 productions
Événements / production thumb| 3 janvier 1993-2013 thumb| thumb| * 3 janvier - "Star Trek: Deep Space Nine" fête ses 20 ans * 12 avril - "Star Trek: Live to Projection Concert" est réalisé par Michael Giacchino en Suisse. Concert orchestral avec en fond sur écran. * 23 avril - Avant-première mondiale de à Sydney en Australie. ** 25 avril - à Moscou en Russie ** 26 avril - à Paris en France ** 29 avril - à Berlin en Allemagne ** 2 mai - à Londres en Angleterre ** 14 mai - à Hollywood aux Etats-Unis d'Amérique * 17 mai - Première de "Star Trek Into Darkness" aux USA et au Québec * 5 juin - Première de "Star Trek Into Darkness" en Belgique * 12 juin - Première de "Star Trek Into Darkness" en France et en Suisse Romande ---- Cycle Star Trek sur Arte, effectivement ces films sont diffusés pour la 1ère fois en France sur une chaîne en clair. * 27 mai - * 2 juin - , * 3 juin ''' - , qui est diffusé, mais il ne s'agit pas de sa 1ère diffusion, celle-ci remonte à 1987.}} ---- * '''26 mai - "Star Trek: True Stories", documentaire de Phil Stebbing sur Arte *''' 26 mai''' - "Aux frontières de l’infini" - documentaire de Julian Jones sur Arte Décès Marchandisage Romans TOS ;Pocket Books * 29 janvier - "Allegiance in Exile" de David R. George III * 26 Février - "Devil's Bargain" de Tony Daniel * 26 mars - "The Weight of Worlds" de Greg Cox * 30 avril - "The Folded World" de Jeff Mariotte * 28 mai - "The Shocks of Adversity" de William Leisner * 30 juillet - "From History's Shadow" de Dayton Ward * "The Twilight Realm" de Greg Cox TNG * 25 mars - "The Stuff of Dreams" (+ e-roman) de James Swallow ENT * 25 juin - "Rise of the Federation" #1: "A Choice of Futures" de Christopher L. Bennett KTL ;Pocket Books * 21 mai - "Star Trek Into Darkness (roman)" de Alan Dean Foster Autres sagas * 27 août - "The Fall" #1: "Revelation and Dust" de David R. George III * 24 septembre - "The Fall" #2: "The Crimson Shadow" de Una McCormack * 29 octobre - "The Fall" #3: "A Ceremony of Losses" de David Mack * 26 novembre - "The Fall" #4: "The Poisoned Chalice" de James Swallow * 30 décembre - "The Fall" #5: Peaceable Kingdoms de Dayton Ward Comics TOS * 28 mai - "The John Byrne Collection" de John Byrne contenant les comics: ** "Assignment Earth" ** "Crew" ** "Leonard McCoy: Frontier Doctor" ** "Romulans" contenant: *** "Romulans (IDW Publishing 2008)" *** "The Hollow Crown" *** "Schism" * 13 octobre - "Best of Klingons" contenant les DC Comics: ** "The Wormhole Connection" ** "... The Only Good Klingon..." ** "Errand of War!" ** "Deadly Allies!" ** Ainsi que "Klingons: Blood Will Tell (IDW Publishing)" contenant les comics: *** "Against Their Nature" *** "Beneath the Skin" *** "The Order of Things" *** "Blood Reign O'er Me" *** "Losses" * Octobre - Album Star Trek: "The Newspaper Comics, volume 2" contenant: TNG-VOY ; IDW Publishing * 9 avril - Album "Star Trek: The Next Generation - Hive" KTL ; IDW Publishing * 21 janvier - "Countdown to Darkness" de Roberto Orci et Mike Johnson * 6 février - "Bones" de Mike Johnson et F. Leonard Johnson * 20 février - "The Voice of a Falling Star" de Ryan Parrott * 10 mars - Album ""''Star Trek, volume 4"" contenant: ** "Hendorff" (''The Redshirt's Tale) ** "Keenser's Story" ** "Mirrored" * 27 mars - "Scotty" de Mike Johnson * 10 avril - "Star Trek - Space-Spanning Treasury Edition" contenant: ** "The Return of the Archons" ** "Hendorff" (The Redshirt's Tale) * 10 avril - "Star Trek: Countdown to Darkness - omnibus" * 8 mai - "Red Level Down" de Mike Johnson * 29 mai - "After Darkness" #1 de Mike Johnson * 26 juin - "After Darkness" #2 de Mike Johnson * 17 juillet - Album "Star Trek, volume 5" contenant: ** "Bones" ** "The Voice of a Falling Star" ** "Scotty" ** "Red Level Down" * 24 juillet - "After Darkness" #3 de Mike Johnson * 14 août - "Star Trek, numéro 24" de Mike Johnson * 25 septembre - "The Khitomer Conflict #1 de Mike Johnson * '''16 octobre' - "The Khitomer Conflict #2 de Mike Johnson * '''16 octobre' - "Star Trek: Khan" #1 de Mike Johnson * 26 novembre - Album "Star Trek, volume 6" contenant: ** "Star Trek after darkness" #1, #2 et #3 ** "Star Trek, numéro 24" * 27 novembre - "The Khitomer Conflict #3 de Mike Johnson * '''27 novembre' - "Star Trek: Khan" #2 de Mike Johnson * 18 décembre - "The Khitomer Conflict #4 de Mike Johnson Autres publications * '''12 février' - "Deep Space Nine Collection" (musique) chez La-La Land Records * 26 février - "Stuck on Star Trek" de Joe Corroney chez Universe Publishing * 5 mars - "Star Trek: Classic Quotes - The Next Generation" de Marcus Riley et Ben Robinson chez Pocket Books * 7 mars - "Star Trek: The Next Generation - On Board the USS Enterprise" chez Carlton Books * 12 mars - "Star Trek: The Visual Dictionary" chez Dorling Kindersley * 26 mars - ''ENT season 1 blu-ray'' * 9 avril - "Star Trek: Phaser" chez Running Press * 10 avril - ''TNG season 3 blu-ray'' * 23 avril - "How to Speak Klingon" par Ben Grossblatt chez Chronicle Books * 30 avril - "The Star Trek Craft Book" de Angie Pedersen chez Pocket Books * 20 mai - "Star Trek: The Next Generation (musique)" - "the expanded score to The Best of Both Worlds" de Ron Jones chez GNP Crescendo Records * 28 mai - "Star Trek Into Darkness (musique)" chez Varèse Sarabande Records * 28 mai - "Star Trek Cross-Stitch" de John Lohman chez Pocket Books * 18 juin - "Star Trek FAQ 2.0" de Mark Clark chez Applause Books * 25 juin - Cross-over Star Trek - X-Men "Legion of Super-Heroes" de Chris Roberson chez IDW Publishing * 31 juillet - ''TNG season 4 blu-ray'' * 6 août - "Star Trek Into Darkness (calendrier)" mais aussi: ** Star Trek Engagement Calendar (2014) ** Star Trek Daily Calendar (2014) ** The Star Trek Calendar (2014) (TOS) Andrews McMeel Publishing. ** Star Trek: Ships of the Line (2014) * 6 août - Star Trek: Insurrection expanded score chez GNP Crescendo Records * 21 août - ''ENT season 2 blu-ray'' * 3 septembre - "Star Trek: The Art of Juan Ortiz" chez Titan Books * 10 septembre - "Star Trek: The Original Series - Origins" (blu-ray) * 15 septembre - "Star Trek Into Darkness (ouvrage musical)" chez Hal Leonard Publishing * 19 novembre - ''TNG season 5 blu-ray'' * 3 décembre - "Stellar Cartography: The Starfleet Reference Library" de Larry Nemecek * 9 décembre - "Star Trek: Nemesis musique version longue" Jeux * Février - Petits jouets Kre-O (genre de Lego) * 23 avril - "Star Trek (jeu vidéo chronologie alternative)" chez Paramount Digital Entertainment, Namco Bandai et Digital Extremes * 21 mai - Sortie de la première extension "Legacy of Romulus" du MMORPG "Star Trek Online" * 10 septembre - "The Original Topps Trading Card Series" chez Abrams Books * 12 novembre - Sortie de la saison 8 "La Sphère" du MMORPG "Star Trek Online" et ouverture de la beta du jeu sous Mac OS Éditions francophones * 21 février - "Redshirts, au mépris du danger" chez L'Atalante * Avril - ''ENT saison 1 blu-ray'' * 10 avril - ''TNG saison 3 blu-ray'' * 31 juillet - ''TNG saison 4 blu-ray'' * Août - "Compte à rebours avant les ténèbres" en e-comics chez Amazon Kindle * 21 août - ''ENT saison 2 blu-ray'' * 10 septembre - en blu-ray et DVD (marché québécois) * 16 octobre - "Star Trek Into Darkness" en blu-ray et DVD * 17 octobre - "Star Trek, l'histoire non-officielle" chez Presses de la Cité * 8 novembre - "Hors collection Star Trek: l'encyclopédie" chez Huginn & Muninn * 20 novembre - ''TNG saison 5 blu-ray'' Univers des fans thumb| * Retrouvez les fanfictions et les fanfilms francophones sur uss saga.be * 11 juin - Au cinématographe de Sainte Foy les Lyon, France (un petit cinéma indépendant) diffusion du fanfilm français "Star Trek: Le Retour des Moltens" de Benjamin Yoris (byoris@gmail.com) * Des fans Étatsuniens ont entrepris de rénover la navette Galileo de TOS. Découvrez leur site et les images du travail effectué dans leur galerie photos. Galileo restoration en:2013 (production) nl:2013 producties pt:Produções de 2013 Catégorie:Chronologie de production